Lex's Return From Sorority Boys
by Sang-Argente
Summary: Based around MR's movie, Sorority Boys. Slash/Pre-Slash. Clark comes by the castle only to be greeted by someone who's not Lex. Or are they?


**A/N: Er...yeah...so, I finally saw Michael Rosenbaum's Sorority Boys and...it spawned a plot bunny. Could be seen as slash/pre-slash. Meant for it to be a bit...smuttier...but it didn't work out that way. Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**There was a soft shuffling noise as Clark walked towards Lex's study.

"Lex?" he called. "Leeex, where are you?"

He pushed the large doors open, wincing as they knocked into the walls at his accidental force. Hearing a surprised yelp, Clark called out again.

"Hello?"

A lean figure turned towards him, causing his eyes to widen and his breath to stutter to a stop. There, standing in front of him, was a tall thin woman, her large stature and sharp features making her a striking image. Honey blond hair brushed the woman's shoulders, bangs brushing her eyebrows lightly.

"Uh..." Clark trailed off, an unexplainable wave of jealousy rising up in him and warring with his confusion. "What are you- I mean, who...?"

The woman shifted forward uncomfortably, stumbling slightly in her pink heels.

"Adina," she said softly, flushing as her voice cracked. Nervously, she tugged on the bottom of her pink see-through turtleneck, pulling it down fruitlessly as it was only half as long as the orange tube dress underneath it.

"Clark," the teen offered, holding out a hand in friendship. "Does Lex-"

He cut off with a small gasp as Adina grabbed his hand and a tingle ran up his arm, a tingle that he only felt with one person. Narrowing his eyes, he flicked over familiar-yet not-features, looking for similarities. Finally, Clark caught sight of a lipstick-caked scar on Adina's upper lip.

"...Lex?"

Steely eyes widened in surprise, before drooping in defeat. Lex twirled his fingers into the turtleneck quietly asking, "How did you know?"

Clark placed his large hand under Lex's chin, marveling at the smooth feel of the other man's make-up, and made sure that Lex was looking at him-albeit warily-before gently rubbing the scar. "Your lipstick was smudged."

Flushing again, more deeply this time, Lex wrenched his head out of Clark's calloused grip.

"Go home, Clark," he muttered, turning away from the teen.

"But...Lex!" He walked a few steps and grabbed the older man's bicep. Lex turned back and eyed him with a kind of guarded hope. "I wasn't making fun of you, I swear!"

Lex turned to Clark fully. "Well, then, go on."

Clark looked at him, confused. "Go on with what?"

"Making fun of me!"

"Lex," Clark said, exasperated, as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to make fun of you."

Now, Lex eyed Clark with an incredulous expression. "So...you _don't_ want to know why I'm dressed like a woman?"

Clark laughed lightly.

"Oh, no," he said, his eyes sparkling. "That I _definitely_ want to know. I just don't care that you _are_."

"Oh," Lex blinked.

Smiling sweetly, Clark grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him over to the couch, trying to pay attention to where he was walking and _not_ to the sparkly pink nail polish at the tips of Lex's fingers. They settled onto the couch facing each other, Clark's expression open and honest while Lex's was confused and disbelieving. After a long silence, Clark's smile started to drop slowly.

"Lex?" he waited for the older man to acknowledge him before continuing. "What are you thinking?"

Unable to stop himself, Lex picked at the bottom of his turtleneck. "I don't understand," he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Okay...what are you not understanding?" Clark asked slowly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you being so...so...so..." Lex burst out, waving his hand around looking for the right word.

"Calm about this?"

"_**Yes!**_" Lex exclaimed.

Clark rolled his eyes and laughed lightly again. "Well, I'm sure you have a good reason, right?"

All the fight drained out of Lex, causing him to slump against the couch tiredly. This past week had played Hell on his emotions. He laughed weakly and said, "That depends, Clark. What do you consider a good reason?"

"Well..." Clark seemed to think about it seriously. "I think that as long as you aren't just doing it to try to freak me out, it would be a good reason."

Lex glared at his friend halfheartedly. "Don't mess with me, Clark. I've had a terrible week."

Making up his mind quickly, Clark grabbed Lex's arm and pulled the man down until he had his head on Clark's lap. "Start at the beginning. Tell me all about it."

Lex sighed and clenched a fist in front of his face, watching disinterestedly as Clark's jeans bunched where the fabric was caught in his fingers.

"Monday morning a...friend called. He said he was in some trouble with his fraternity brothers, him and two other guys. They decided to dress in drag to, uh, infiltrate the frat house to get some proof that they didn't do...whatever it is their brothers were saying they did. I'm a bit hazy on the details. Anyway, his family was expecting him home for Spring Break, but he wanted this issue dealt with. He called to ask me to take his place at the frat since we look remarkably similar."

Clark hummed. "All right. Friend calls, asks you to dress in drag to help cover his ass while he's trying to cover his ass."

"Right," Lex confirmed, starting to feel like the whole thing had been a massive display of fuck-uppery. "So I've spent all week at some sorority, dressed as a girl."

"All right," repeated Clark, rubbing his hand down Lex's back as the other man started to tense again. "What made it so bad?"

Lex blinked back angry tears. He could still hear the voices of those frat guys in his ears. First he'd had to deal with the ridicule as a young kid, freshly bald, and now he'd had to suffer through an all new ridicule as a woman. He didn't notice that the tears had slipped out from under his pale lashes until he felt Clark's warm fingers gently wiping them off his face.

"C'mon, Lex," Clark coaxed. "Tell me what happened."

"It's stupid," he muttered into Clark's thigh as he turned his head away.

"I'm sure it's not," the teen promised. "But even if it is, I don't mind. Tell me."

Turning his head to look up through his bangs at Clark, Lex let his hurt and insecurity show on his face. "Promise?"

Clark smiled gently. "I promise. What happened?"

Sniffing quietly, Lex turned away again as he said, "They kept making fun of me. The frat guys. Calling me ugly names like fat-ass and stuff."

The study quietened as the two friends relaxed on the couch- Lex needing to be comforted, Clark needing to comfort. After awhile, Clark slid down the couch so that Lex was laying completely across his lap and tucked his arms under the older man, standing smoothly.

"Clark!" Lex gasped, throwing his arms around Clark's neck as the alien teen used his impressive strength to hold him bridal style and carry him to his room. "What are you doing?"

"We're going upstairs," Clark answered simply as they climbed the stairs. "You're going to get cleaned up and then we'll go to bed."

Lex was silent as Clark placed him gently on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He watched the door until he came back with a wet cloth.

"Close your eyes," the younger male murmured, wiping the make-up away quickly and efficiently. "All right. Where do you keep your pajamas?"

"In the bottom drawer," Lex replied, opening his eyes slowly and reveling in the feeling of a clean face. He'd worn make-up all week and was happy he wouldn't ever have to wear it again.

Clark came back over with a set of purple silk pajamas and laid them beside Lex on the bed.

"Lift your arms," he said quietly, then pulled the turtleneck over Lex's head and tossed it into the floor.

The week had been so horrible and Lex was so exhausted that he didn't even bat an eyelash as Clark told him to stand and then pulled his tube dress over his head. He sank back into the mattress and closed his eyes as Clark rubbed his feet lightly after removing the constricting pink heels.

"Lie back, Lex," Clark ordered, going up from Lex's feet to his waist, pulling the pajama bottoms up as he went. When he reached Lex's torso, he slid the pajama top around the man, sliding his pliant arms into the sleeves, and buttoned it quickly.

Lex sighed as he made himself comfortable, sensing as Clark stood from the bed, turned the light out, and crawled back into bed.

Sliding behind Lex, Clark reached up and carefully pulled the wig off Lex's head, smiling as Lex sighed when he rubbed a large hand over his head. He tossed the wig behind him and wrapped his arms around Lex, making himself as comfortable as possible, before saying, "Hey, Lex?"

Lex's tired voice came out of the dark, light and relaxed, as he said, "Yes, Clark?"

"If it helps any..." Clark hesitated for only a moment before he forged on. "I think you made a very pretty girl."

Laughing a small, genuine laugh, Lex replied, "Thanks, Clark." then settled in for some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...did that even make sense? I hope so... Don't forget to review! (please)**


End file.
